


Superhero Chat Room

by JesseBane



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Sherlock (TV), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Cross Over, Superheroes, chat room
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 00:53:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11369181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JesseBane/pseuds/JesseBane
Summary: Jessalin Holmes (also known as IronSorcerer) has created a chat room to allow for "Team and Family bonding"





	1. User-Name

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any of the Sherlock characters or Marvel Characters. All I own are Jesse, Issac, Joe and Draconus. But I do hope you enjoy this.

USER NAME’S

DetectiveSorcerer- Jesse Holmes

SexyDoctor- Joe Watson

TheDragonQueen- Draconus Holmes

TheKarateTeen- Issac Lestrade

MinorPosition- Mycroft Holmes

CaptainDoctorDanger- John Watson

That’sNotMyDivision- Greg Lestrade

NotYourHouseKeeper- Mrs Martha Hudson

FutureMrsWatson- Mary Morstan 

IloveToby- Molly Hooper

 

StrangeMagic- Doctor Stephen Strange

DoctorAwesome- Doctor Christine Palmer

Levi- Cloak Of Levitation

Beyonce- Wong

EpicSorcerer- Mordo

 

IronBoss- Tony Stark

CaptainIcicle- Captain Steven Rogers

HawkArrow- Clint Barton

PopTartThunder- Thor Odinson

KneelBeforeProngs- Loki Laufayson

GreenAndMean- Bruce Banner

Arachnophobia- Natasha Romanoff

TheKnowerOfAll- Vision

HermioneGranger- Wanda Maximoff

RoboFeathers- Sam Wilson

TeenSpider- Peter Parker

DeadDouche- Wade Wilson

OneWhoPlaysWithAnts- Scott Lang

TheSting- Janet van Dyne 

KingPanther- T'Challa 

WinterBuck- Bucky Barnes

WarMachineRules- James Rhodes

TheOneWhoProtects- Sharon Carter

DirectorEyePatch- Fury

SuperNanny- Phil Couslon

SuperSpy- Maria Hill

 

BossLady- Pepper Potts

ScinceGenius- Jane Foster

BadAss- Darcy Lewis

LadyHawk- Laura Barton

Heroine- Vanessa Carlysle 

BabyAnt- Cassandra Lang

 

StarLord- Peter Quill

ScaryAndGreen- Gamora

GivingTree- Groot

RocketLauncher- Rocket Racoon

Can’tUnderstandMetaphors- Drax

CaptainGonnaTeachStuff- Yondu

SkinnyArse- Kraglin

Emotions- Mantis

DeathByBlue- Nebula


	2. Strange

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own any of the Sherlock characters or the Marvel characters. I only own Jesse, Joe, Issac and Draconus.

**StrangeMagic has joined the chat**

**DoctorAwesome has joined the chat**

**DetectiveSorcerer has joined the chat**

**IronBoss has joined the chat**

**MinorPosition has joined the chat**

 

StrangeMagic- Really Jesse you couldn’t come up with more creative names? And I don’t cast magic! You should know you learn it as well!

 

DetectiveSorcerer- Well I would like to see you come up with something better Steo!

 

StrangeMagic- I told you not to call me that!

 

DetectiveSorcerer- Remind me when I gave a f*ck?

 

DoctorAwesome- Language!

 

DetectiveSorcerer- Sorry Christine :’(

 

DoctorAwesome- Shouldn’t you be studying right now?

 

DetectiveSorcerer- I finished an hour ago and got board

 

MinorPosition- Well as riveting as this conversation is. I have work to do.

 

 

**MinorPosition has left the chat**

 

 

IronBoss- Wait whose MinorPosition?

 

DetectiveSorcerer- I’ll leave you to your deductions

 

StrangeMagic- really? You can’t guess from the phrasing who it is?

 

IronBoss- Allright I realised it was Mycroft OK?

 

DetectiveSorcerer- And you call yourself a genius Tee?

 

IronBoss- Hay! I’m running on two hours sleep and about six cups of coffee so excuse you!

 

 

**BossLady has joined the chat**

 

 

BossLady- What?! Tony you go to bed right now! I can’t believe you! You promised me that you would try to get at least five hours sleep!

 

IronBoss- Aww come on Pep! I tried really I did!

 

DetectiveSorcerer- He’s lying! He spent the night in the lab!

 

IronBoss- Who squealed on me?

 

DetectiveSorcerer- Vision told me

 

IronBoss- that is so not cool!

 

BossLady- Tony bed now!!!!!

 

IronBoss- OK OK geeze woman

 

 

**IronBoss has left the chat**

**BossLady has left the chat**

 

DoctorAwesome- Well it’s certainly never boring around you lot is it?

 

StrangeMagic- No it certainly isn’t

 

 

**DoctorAwesome has left the chat**

**StrangeMagic has left the chat**

 

 

DetectiveSorcerer- Yh just leave me why dontcha! Ba****ds!

 

 

**DetectiveSorcerer has left the chat**


	3. Holmes Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own the Sherlock characters or the Marvel characters. I only own Jesse, Joe, Issac and Draconus.

**DetectiveSorcerer has joined the chat**

**SexyDoctor has joined the chat**

**TheDragonQueen has joined the chat**

**TheKarateTeen has joined the chat**

**StrangeMagic has joined the chat**

 

DetectiveSorcerer- OMG Guys Hi!!!!! It’s been ages!

 

SexyDoctor- Hay babe hows things over the pond?

 

TheDragonQueen- You spoke to us last week! Also why am I TheDragonQueen? :(

 

TheKarateTeen- Really hun did you just ask that?

 

DetectiveSorcerer- Oh you know training is hard. I really do miss you guys. :’(

 

SexyDoctor- We miss you to hun but we understand now that you needed to get away and we respect that. I just hope you come back soon.

 

DetectiveSorcerer- I just don’t think I can.

 

SexyDoctor- We understand. But long distance works! And I will continue to make sure it does until I can move to America to be with you!

 

StrangeMagic- Wait what?!

 

TheDragonQueen- Hi Uncle Stephen!

 

TheKarateTeen- Oh Joe you’re in trouble now!!!!

 

SexyDoctor- What did I do?

 

StrangeMagic- Hello Draconus. But to answer your question “SexyDoctor” you’re flirting with my sixteen year old niece! How old must you be? that’s just wrong!

 

SexyDoctor- Hay chill man I’m only sixteen too! Jesus we’ve grown up together since we were four! I’m not a doctor yet but I am planning on becoming one once I leave school!

 

StrangeMagic- Oh

 

 

**DoctorAwesome has joined the chat**

 

 

DoctorAwesome- Stephen have you stolen my laptop again? I can’t find it!

 

StrangeMagic- What? No!

 

DoctorAwesome- Well where is it then?

 

StrangeMagic- Well how am I supposed to know?

 

DetectiveSorcerer- Well you did steal it last time Steo

 

StrangeMagic- I told you to stop calling me that!

 

DetectiveSorcerer- Nope!

 

SexyDoctor- You popped that “P” in your head didn’t you?

 

DetectiveSorcerer- What made you think that? :D

 

TheDragonQueen- Because we know you to well.

 

DoctorAwesome- Anyway. . . getting off topic here! Stephen I really need my laptop!

 

StrangeMagic- I promise I haven’t got it!

 

DetectiveSorcerer- Have you asked Wong?

 

 

**Levi has joined the chat**

**Beyonce has joined the chat**

 

TheKarateTeen- Da hell you know Beyonce? :o :o :O

 

DetectiveSorcerer- What? Of course not! That’s Wong’s user-name!

 

TheKarateTeen- Oh! If I was straight I would so be crushing on her

 

TheDragonQueen- Same here! Oh honey she is the best!

 

Beyonce- Her music is brilliant!

 

StrangeMagic- Hay Wong have you seen Christine’s laptop? she’s adamant I have it. . . but I haven’t!

 

Beyonce- No sorry I haven’t.

 

Levi- Oh sorry Christine I borrowed it!

 

DoctorAwesome- . . .

 

StrangeMagic- . . .

 

Beyonce- . . .

 

SexyDoctor- . . .

 

TheKarateTeen- . . .

 

TheDragonQueen- . . .

 

DoctorAwesome- Who the heck is Levi?

 

Levi- Seriously? You can’t think of anyone I could be?

 

StrangeMagic- Mordo?

 

Levi- What? No! His user-name is EpicSorcerer!

 

DetectiveSorcerer- You really can’t think of anyone that has Levi in their name? Seriously I took ages trying to think of these names!

 

StrangeMagic- No sorry. Hay speaking of missing things has anyone seen my cloak? I haven’t seen it all day and usually it attaches to me the minute I wake up.

 

Levi- * Facepalm * Is he serious right now? And I thought he was smart!

 

DetectiveSorcerer- We all did Levi, we all did.

 

Levi- I am the cloak Stephen!

 

StrangeMagic- . . .

 

DoctorAwesome- . . .

 

Beyonce- LOL! :D ROFL!

 

 

**Beyonce has left the chat**

 

 

SexyDoctor- Well I think we should go. We’ll talk again soon babe!

 

TheKarateTeen- See ya later

 

TheDragonQueen- buy cousin!

 

 

**SexyDoctor has left the chat**

**TheKarateTeen has left the chat**

**TheDragonQueen has left the chat.**

 

 

DoctorAwesome- How can your cloak be typing right now? It doesn’t have hands or eyes!

 

StrangeMagic- I have no idea!

 

DetectiveSorcerer- It’s an ancient relic! Infused with magic! Do you know what I can’t deal with all this stupid! Talk to ya later!

 

**DetectiveSorcerer has left the chat.**

 

 

Levi- I’m slightly insulted by this! I’m bringing your laptop back now Christine!

 

**Levi has left the chat.**

 

 

DoctorAwesome- Yh OK

 

 

**DoctorAwesome has left the chat**

**StrangeMagic has left the chat.**

 

 


	4. Avengers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own the Sherlock characers or the Marvel characters. I only own Jesse, Joe, Issac and Draconus.

**IronBoss has joined the chat**

**CaptainIcicle has joined the chat**

**HawkArrow has joined the chat**

**PopTartThunder has joined the chat**

**KneelBeforeProngs has joined the chat**

**GreenAndMean has joined the chat**

**Arachnophobia has joined the chat**

**TheKnowerOfAll has joined the chat**

**HermioneGranger has joined the chat**

**RoboFeathers has joined the chat**

**WinterBuck has joined the chat**

**WarMachineRules has joined the chat**

**DetectiveSorcerer has joined the chat**

 

CaptainIcicle- Tony! That isn’t my name!

 

IronBoss- Hay it wasn’t me!

 

CaptainIcicle- Well who else would have been?

 

DetectiveSorcerer- Sorry Steve that was me! It took me forever to think of something!

 

CaptainIcicle- You’re as bad as Tony!

 

DetectiveSorcerer- Well he is my second cousin so I take that as a complement!

 

HermioneGranger- Just a quick question but why is my user-name HermioneGranger? And who is she?

 

DetectiveSorcerer- :O :O :O :O WHO’S HERMIONE GRANGER?!!!!!

 

IronBoss- Here we go

 

DetectiveSorcerer- HERMIONE GRANGER IS ONE OF THE MAIN CHARACTER’S IN HARRY POTTER!

 

HermioneGranger- What’s Harry Potter?

 

DetectiveSorcerer- :O :O :O :O TONY! WE ARE HAVING A HARRY POTTER MOVIE MARATHON!

 

IronBoss- Again?

 

 

**IronBoss has left the chat**

**DetectiveSorcerer has left the chat**

 

 

HawkArrow- Well that was awkward

 

HermioneGranger- OK I’ve just looked up who Hermione Granger is. But I can’t understand why I am named after her.

 

HawkArrow- it’s because Hermione Granger was a Gryffindor in Harry Potter and Gryffindor’s house colours are red and gold. Hermione Granger is also a witch. Your the Scarlet Witch. Scarlet is another word for red and Hermione Granger was the main Gryffindor Witch through the series.

 

Hermione Granger- Ohhhhh now I get it!

 

TheKnowerOfAll- Yes it is a rather fitting name for you Wanda

 

HermioneGranger- Thanks Viz :D

 

TheKnowerOfAll- You are most welcome Wanda.

 

 

**HermioneGranger has left the chat**

**TheKnowerOfAll has left the chat**

 

 

PopTartThunder- WHAT IS THIS?!

 

KneelBeforeProngs- Why am I another Harry Potter reference? And to answer your question Thor this is, what Mortals call, a chat room. The Detective thought is would be a good idea for “team and family bonding”

 

PopTartThunder- OH. I DO SO LIKE MY NAME!

 

KneelBeforeProngs- Thor turn of the caps lock!

 

PopTartThunder- I DO NOT KNOW HOW!

 

KneelBeforeProngs- OMG!

 

 

**KneelBeforeProngs has left the chat**

**PopTartThunder has left the chat**

 

 

WarMachineRules- Does anyone else feel slightly ignored?

 

WinterBuck- Yh just a little

 

Arachnophobia- Stop your whining you sound like toddler’s not given what they want

 

WinterBuck- Hay Widow hows it hanging?

 

Arachnophobia- Can’t complain I supposed

 

WarMachineRules- I do not whine like a child!

 

RoboFeathers- You kinda do

 

WarMachineRules- 1: love the name and 2: I do not!

 

GreenAndMean- You do. Infact you’re doing it now

 

Arachnophobia-Hay Bruce!

 

GreenAndMean- Hello Nat

 

WinterBuck- Oh man I’m outta here before the flirting starts!

 

 

**WinterBuck has left the chat**

 

 

WarMachineRules- Me to!

 

 

**WarMachineRules has left the chat**

 

 

Arachnophobia- guess it’s just us now Bruce :D

 

GreenAndMean- So it would seem :)

GreenAndMean- Want to come over?

 

Arachnophobia- Sure!

 

**GreenAndMean has left the chat**

**Arachnophobia has left the chat**

 

HawkArrow- Hello? Did everyone forget me?

HawkArrow- :’(

 

**HawkArrow has left the chat**


	5. News From England

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own the Sherlock characters or the Marvel characters. I do own Jesse, Joe, Issac and Draconus. 
> 
> Also if you can think of any other user-names for the characters I would be more then happy to consider them :D

**CaptainDoctorDanger has joined the chat**

**DetectiveSorcerer has joined the chat**

**NotYourHouseKeeper has joined the chat**

**That’sNotMyDivision has joined the chat**

**CherryJumperPurpleShirt has joined the chat**

 

CherryJumperPurpleShirt- Hay I thought my name was ILoveToby?

 

DetectiveSorcerer- It was but I thought this one was better :p

 

NotYourHouseKeeper- OK but who is everyone? It is so confusing not having your real names!

 

DetectiveSorcerer- Sorry Nana Hudson. I’m Jesse :)

 

CherryJumperPurpleShirt- I’m Molly Mrs Hudson

 

CaptainDoctorDanger- I’m John Mrs H

 

That’sNotMyDivision- I’m Greg Lestrade

 

NotYourHouseKeeper- OK thank you that makes things much easier.

 

DetectiveSorcerer- So how is everything back in England?

 

That’sNotMyDivision- Good. Your father’s name has been cleared of all charges. The young boy woke from his coma and revealed everything.

 

DetectiveSorcerer- Good.

 

That’sNotMyDivision- Anderson has gone dulally believing that your father is alive somewhere and trying to work out how he survived that fall. He’s created a group called “We Believe In Sherlock Holmes”. I think he’s feeling guilty.

 

DetectiveSorcerer- Actually we created the “We Believe In Sherlock Holmes” group. But it was to clear his name in death :’(

 

CaptainDoctorDanger- It was all a bit late wasn’t it?

 

DetectiveSorcerer- Yeah :’( I miss him everyday

 

CaptainDoctorDanger- We all do :’(. But on a lighter note I have an announcement.

 

DetectiveSorcerer- Oh how is Mary? >:D

 

CaptainDoctorDanger- How do you know about Mary? I haven’t told anyone!

 

DetectiveSorcerer- You do remember who I am and who I’m related to right?

 

CaptainDoctorDanger- I didn’t take Mycroft for one to gossip :O

 

DetectiveSorcerer- He doesn’t I haven’t really spoken to him. Joe told me anyway.

 

CaptainDoctorDanger- I only told him last night!

 

DetectiveSorcerer- John we knew from the minute you started dating her! Of course we only found out her name about two weeks in.

 

CaptainDoctorDanger- You were already in America when we started dating!

 

DetectiveSorcerer- So? Drake is just as good at Deducing as I am

 

CaptainDoctorDanger- damn you Holmes’. I’m never going to one up you am I?

 

That’sNotMyDivision- that’s why we gave up! :D

That’sNotMyDivision- Drat! Got to go case has come up!

 

**That’sNotMyDivision has left the chat**

 

CherryJumperPurpleShirt- Yeah I have to go as well my lunch brake is over :( talk again soon?

 

CherryJumperPurpleShirt has left the chat

 

NotYourHouseKeeper- well John you must bring her over so I can meet her! Maybe then I will forgive you for not telling me straight away about her!

 

CaptainDoctorDanger- Of course Mrs Hudson!

 

**NotYourHouseKeeper has left the chat**

**CaptainDoctorDanger has left the chat**

**SexyDoctor has joined the chat**

 

SexyDoctor- Hay babe hows it hanging?

 

DetectiveSorcerer- I think your dads in trouble with Nana Hudson >:D

 

SexyDoctor- ohh has she found out about Mary then?

 

DetectiveSorcerer- Yup. Although I think we might be in trouble for not telling her as well :/

 

SexyDoctor- Duly noted! So what are you up to?

 

DetectiveSorcerer- just finished training with Steo so not much really. What about you?

 

SexyDoctor- I thought Stephen hated being called that? Also not much really just finished college. Hows college over there going?

 

DetectiveSorcerer- it’s strange but it’s cool. Also Stephen does hate me calling him that, that’s kinda why I do it :D I might even change his user name if he annoys me >:D

 

SexyDoctor- Do you know how hot you are when your plotting? <3

 

DetectiveSorcerer- Well I did but I would love to hear more <3

 

 

**StrangeMagic has joined the chat**

 

 

StrangeMagic- those comments are completely inappropriate! Don’t make me put a child lock on your computer young lady!

 

DetectiveSorcerer- right imma out of here!

 

 

**DetectiveSorcerer has left the chat**

**SexyDoctor has left the chat**

 

 

StrangeMagic- well that’s my parenting done for the day :D

 

**StrangeMagic has left the chat.**


	6. Meet some of the Guardians

**A/N- Hay guys. So I kinda got lost on idea's for this story so idea's are welcome!!! Also I am working on the back story about Jesse and how she combines the Marvel universe and the Sherlock universe :)**

* * *

_**CaptainGonnaTeachStuff has joined the chat** _

_**SkinnyArse has joined the chat** _

_**Starlord has joined the chat** _

 

CaptainGonnaTeachStuff- Da hell is this boy?!

 

Starlord- It’s called a chat room Yondu. It’s a Terren thing and since the Guardians have recently joined up with a group of hero’s on Terra the youngest one seemed to think this was a good way of keeping everyone in contact with each other. And a team building exercise. But I will prob just use it to annoy you :D

 

SkinnyArse- What’s with the dots?

 

Starlord- Hay Krag! Well if you look at it sideways it makes a smily face. :D :)

 

SkinnyArse- Yh I can see dat now!

 

CaptainGonnaTeachStuff- How can you tell who’s speaken to ya?

 

Starlord- The names kinda give away Yondu

 

CaptainGonnaTeachStuff- is dat the thing at the start of what I’ve typed?

 

Starlord- Sure is!

 

CaptainGonnaTeachStuff- hmm this could work out to keep tabs on ya!

 

Starlord- Seriously?! I’m an adult!

 

CaptainGonnaTeachStuff- So?

 

Starlord- so I can look afta myself!

 

SkinnyArse- I woundn’ say dat Petey!

 

CaptainGonnaTeachStuff- Nor would I!

 

Starlord- you guys suck!

 

CaptainGonnaTeachStuff- That we do! Each other. . .repetedly!

 

Starlord- Gross Yondu!!!!!!!!

 

_**Starlord has left the chat** _

 

SkinnyArse- Really Yondu?!!!! >:(

 

_**SkinnyArse has left the chat** _

_**RocketLauncher has joined the chat** _

_**GivingTree has joined the chat** _

 

CaptainGonnaTeachStuff- Whad I do?

 

RocketLauncher- F**k if I know!

RocketLauncher- Hay! What gives it blurred my swear!

 

GivingTree- I am Groot!

 

RocketLauncher- I can swear all I like!

 

GivingTree- I am Groot!

 

RocketLauncher- I’m an adult right now and you aint!

 

CaptainGonnaTeachStuff- ‘Cording to Peter this was made by a kid so maybe that’s why.

 

RocketLauncher- Really? Well that sucks!

 

CaptainGonnaTeachStuff- Sure does.

 

GivingTree- I am Groot

 

RocketLauncher- He agrees.

 

CaptainGonnaTeachStuff- On dat note I gotta go and get a score

 

_**CaptainGonnaTeachStuff has left the chat** _

_**RocketLauncher has left the chat** _

_**GivingTree has left the chat** _

 


End file.
